Karen/Gallery
Miscellaneous Blushing Karen.jpg Mermaid Karen.png Karen's_Purple_Shell_Necklace.jpg|Her Necklace Karen's Song.png First Appearance Karen.png Karen as a human..png Karensuper.png Karen.jpg Karen Throne.jpg Karen Castle.jpg Karen001.jpg Blushing Karen.jpg 022to5wn9zs6.jpg 4uooo76.jpg Mermaid_Princess_Karen.jpg 27.jpg epi31-screen140.jpg epi31-screen245.jpg karen sings.jpg Karen Winter Outfit.jpg 307px-Karen-Mermaid.png 8iionj0.jpg Princess Noel, Princess Karen & Princess Rina.png Coco & Karen in Beach.jpg Coco, Karen & Noel in Beach.jpg Karen's Transformation.jpg Karen's Idol Form (Pure).jpg Super Idol Karen.png Card Eye Catch - Karen.png|Card Eye Catch Pure - Opening Scene Karen.jpg|Opening Scene Bubble Eye Catch - Karen.jpg|Bubble Eye Catch Pure - Stripy T-Shirt Group.jpg|Stripy T-Shirt Group Manga - Profile Karen.jpeg|Karen's Profile Manga - Beach Hanon, Lucia, Karen & Rina.jpeg|Beach Outfits Merchandise - Stak Attak.jpg|Stak Attak Karen singing now.jpg Super Karen singing (Glow).jpg Karen meet Noel.jpg Super Karen singing now.jpg Karen's Transformation Begin.jpg Karen sing.jpg Karen's Eyes.jpg Karen's Transformation pose.jpg Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Karen.jpg Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel and Coco.jpg Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Karen (Hearts).jpg Karen is something in her hand.jpg Karen Sings (Glow).jpg Karen is now problem.jpg 5C465BC8-866F-44A1-ACC2-4D923C057EA1.jpeg A9FB60CE-A6A6-47E1-B766-FD2CCB4B4C27.png A3C403F8-86A4-4D8B-91DA-64008CBB6782.png 8D4A1955-E684-4E2D-B3B3-846E8CAEBDD3.gif CBFF0FC8-78C0-40E9-A5F3-D81921ECB277.gif 2B397155-3A20-4D1F-A7A6-F24650CE8DA2.jpeg F03B24C3-99D1-48CB-9BD8-DB7BF2A268A8.jpeg C39706DF-339C-4031-B9E0-C15B276185AB.jpeg 7184EFE9-746C-49DF-86B6-311EEB51372A.gif 452471E7-565D-48C7-A62D-9CFBCF7D07FC.jpeg 4FB51AB7-0362-4448-A490-A4428B4E2961.jpeg D61B97A5-D52F-469C-A55B-BA854CD9CBD0.jpeg 86751914-C188-46E6-A183-9D28357E5F4B.jpeg 29FEC029-21FA-4FE3-92EB-5D336A396A56.jpeg 4E79EA1B-429E-462C-94D3-D509611DAEEE.jpeg DB178C4E-FDB7-4C58-9C12-5A8C4F48D3D6.jpeg C3052DA4-39C6-4D02-8A45-5DA73F73E761.jpeg F9D18B1D-F325-4673-ADB4-D3D691AAC62C.jpeg D8EF97E7-57BB-423F-A65A-7DFC6688E385.png 9E8C48C1-95C5-4DFB-8E88-08EF9DA0D682.gif E9C5C77F-2CA9-4220-B38E-F67DEB7B1E67.jpeg D2E354B3-1C41-4883-8F21-9B34E3949366.jpeg D672CFBF-A3D6-440F-B3E5-BCDB5C52FCF4.gif 27381E67-99A1-4D26-B11E-ACFED3337F2A.gif 6C27093A-2044-4512-B738-C72EBF8CC569.gif 7E42AC00-4AB8-40A2-910C-71B1E16399E5.gif F1DCF276-B1A5-412E-ACE3-9C6007F54E0D.jpeg 8D7E0EAA-98CB-4C07-BC08-12E5B82EFB47.jpeg D0D16C95-937D-413E-8955-BBFEDE4A0994.jpeg 109850E2-99EE-4282-9728-8C7D6243B839.jpeg Episode 50.png Episode 49.jpeg Karen002.jpg Pure - Stripy T-Shirt Group.jpg Group-c108.jpg Group64.jpg Group63.jpg Group68.jpg Group57.jpg Group56.jpg Group55.jpg Hit on the head.jpg 00-00-28.jpg 016.jpg E11675BE-7283-4966-80F8-8C9D78BE6F6D.png 3389CAB4-990D-4C7A-9C41-E9F543FD2A3B.png 8BCE7B69-2288-4F5E-A6CD-8C36CA8E815F.png 86543A8F-0170-4FE7-96D6-AA0D2893A7C1.png F298EF66-3C40-413A-8B9E-3F62736BC944.png 1A168EE9-A2D4-49F2-AEF3-F4C7B853FB1C.png 7C7D012B-5A61-4E4D-AA20-6457349D7CC3.png Episode 31.jpg G7430IY.jpg AvatarmermaidmelodyKaren2.gif Karen 4.jpg 7C15EE2C-79B4-4A3E-8393-2833117E1F8D.jpeg 37B58915-468B-40BF-87CF-C232C633E81F.jpeg A737673D-6BEB-40FA-9EE6-3A943FDF5364.png 1621B80D-2961-43E5-BCA6-D6AD6F831D84.png 3D5039D5-DC5F-41B0-A3E7-7F4D8C175653.png A4797442-09C4-478F-9A1E-46E4CD1B5353.png 33082C78-86E2-4CAB-BD6F-6FBF283FD820.png E6AAA681-8E2C-422D-9410-C4615A7D2EE6.png 912EB3ED-99C0-45AB-8C47-9ECD2366D9B3.jpeg DBEB959A-BEBA-42AC-AC97-0E609570028F.jpeg Sheshe And Mimi Talking To Karen.png 3B78A4C0-A0EB-454D-A091-0A555FE412E9.png 2D1845CE-63D1-4203-83FC-0EEB4DAC1706.jpeg 123EB38E-CF7D-4476-9873-64E139EC16EC.png D61c54736dffed63886615f335bf9e69.jpg 07.wir.skyrock.net.png Lucia, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira (Pure Ep. 38).jpg Karen, Coco, Noel and Lucia (Pure Ep. 37).jpg Karen & Subaru.png Karen and Tarou.jpg 186C7519-BE54-4FDA-9D19-0E19717B16F0.jpeg 1E68FE63-05FD-4F47-8D68-7B91CDA2C176.gif F6FA7B48-C1AA-4B42-94A2-824DF277B7DB.jpeg 0B84DD8F-7A13-4963-9B7E-2C4A12242F13.gif 9C921D06-99DF-445A-BD0C-0F500D2B6A53.gif D78E7F8B-8D6B-47A0-B3D2-F3834C71F525.jpeg 7A668FD2-CC44-4987-8EB8-AC048B2E2168.jpeg 152242DF-61BB-4286-AAEB-5CE0AA0D46D4.gif 2DFB10D9-4381-46A9-A87E-AA9735BBA73E.gif 814F922D-C323-4813-972E-D8E46B0B15AF.gif 8929EF36-2F41-4668-84ED-12F0DC916440.jpeg B618F926-451C-48D0-8737-08321D663E73.jpeg B5A1A9A5-B6CD-4929-A5C6-DAC231A4EDA3.png Sheshe Tilting Mimi’s Chin.gif Sheshe And Mimi Laughing As Karen Talks.gif Sheshe And Mimi Preparing Their Live Start.gif Sheshe And Mimi Blinded By Karen’s Pearl’s Light.gif Sheshe And Mimi Stalking Karen.gif Mimi Speaking To Karen.gif B669B5F8-D996-4BC2-964F-99706A65BC21.png Sheshe And Mimi Admiring Karen.gif Sheshe And Mimi Watching Over Karen.gif Karen Angry And Disgusted.gif Karen Falling Asleep.gif -clampschool- Eps 50 Kegelapan Hati.mkv snapshot 07.17 -2015.07.12 14.05.53-.jpg 649F4F4F-1081-424B-B6BB-6EF414E15638.jpeg Sheshe,Mimi And Karen Confused.gif Lucia And Rina Surprised To See Karen.gif Lucia and Karen (Ep 49).png Mermaid Princesses on the mission..png 176DDDE1-C8F9-45CC-A3D8-94F1F0F0405B.png 1385CCAF-39E2-49CE-96A4-42FA7690684B.png 5734F3D3-9939-4F38-B203-B4B1B6D87CC2.png CFAF6386-4110-4C8C-862E-CB60F13F9502.gif 2686947018 1.jpg 5ea30ba24dbdf0 full.jpg 761450998.jpg 8197c37ff829b0 full.png Karenangry.jpg 11448AA8-D50E-4DB3-B96E-CAFCB24FC79E.png Lucia and Karen meet again (Pure Ep 37).octet-stream.png IMG_7206.png IMG_7322.png IMG_7330.png IMG_7334.png IMG_7501.png IMG_7502.png IMG_7518.png IMG_7528.png IMG_7529.png IMG_7570.png IMG_7593.png IMG_7642.png IMG_7643.png IMG_7699.png IMG 7731.png Profile Picture Caren.png Episode 68.png 0001553953.jpg 0001162834.jpg 0001162836.jpg Karen Taken By Sheshe Mimi Manga.jpeg Sheshe And Mimi Introducing Themselves Manga.jpeg Sheshe And Mimi Blinded By Pearl Light.jpeg Gaito Retrieves Karen.jpeg Sheshe And Mimi Introducing And Singing Picture Book.jpeg Sheshe And Mimi Blinded By Pearl Light Picture Book.jpeg IMG 8108.png|Love Shower Pitch with the main trio IMG 8772.png IMG 8855.png IMG 7466.png IMG 8802.png IMG 8803.png IMG 8804.png IMG 7495.png IMG 7488.png IMG 8784.png IMG_7191.png IMG_7192.png IMG_7473.png IMG_7476.png IMG_7553.png IMG_7556.png IMG_7563.png IMG_7577.png IMG_7578.png IMG_7579.png IMG_7641.png IMG_7682.png IMG_7746.png IMG_7748.png IMG_7752.png IMG_8265.png IMG_8303.png IMG_8702.png IMG_8566.png Mermaid Melody Pure DVD Box Cover.jpeg images 2.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Mermaid Princess Galleries Category:Karen Category:Karen's Images Category:Mermaid Princess Images Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Manga Series Category:Manga